Truth
by Kausa
Summary: Riku tells Sora something he never wanted him to hear, and that haunted him seven years later... Christmas one shot! Riso kinda...XD


**A/N:** Merry Christmas everyone! XD Sorry this is so late but...At least its not after Christmas, right?  
Right. Good.  
Not much to say, in pain, being a girl sucks, ect.  
Enjoy~  


* * *

It was the Christmas eve of Sora's eighth Christmas. His mother had cookies in the oven, and he was watching his dad string garland over the fireplace.  
A bright smile crossed their faces when he was done, they stood and admired it.  
"I bet Santa's gonna love it dad." Sora beamed.  
His father patted his head, "He'll like the cookies your mother is making even better."  
As they stood and shared their warm father-son moment, the doorbell rang.

Sora rushed over, and saw it was Riku, holding a plate of cookies.  
He gave him one of "Sora's patented Christmas hugs", and let him inside.  
"I came over to play for a while, my parents are doing something at the house for tomorrow."  
He handed the cookies to Sora's mom, who smiled and thanked him.

Sora's father smiled at the silver haired boy, "Go upstairs with your friend Sora, don't be a bad host."  
Without so much as a backward glance, Sora raced up the stairs, leaving Riku in his dust.  
He sighed, he was beyond used to this now.

In his room, they played with action figures. Somehow, Riku's was always stronger then Sora's, and he always beat him. But Sora didn't care, it was fun.  
The brunettes clock let out a loud noise, telling them it was six in the evening.  
Sora shot up, "Oh no! I still need to write my letter!"  
Riku raised an eyebrow, but Sora interrupted, "Did you write yours already? If not, we can write them together!"  
Before Riku could get a word in edgewise, Sora was digging through his desk, and was stuffing a pen in Riku's face, "Why don't you write another one anyway, just to make sure?"

Sighing, he pushed the pen from his face, "Sora…Why are you still writing letters to that fat guy anyway?"  
"Don't call Santa names!" He shouted and pushed the pen back at his friend.  
"Sora.." Riku sighed, "There is no Santa."

Sora was dumbfounded, "What?"  
"There isn't a Santa, he's made up. Like the tooth fairy."  
"But.." He began, "If he isn't real, who leave me presents?"  
Riku took the pen that was still blocking his view of his friend, "Your mom and dad."  
"Who eats the cookies?"  
"Your parents, duh."  
"Why…" Sora sat on the floor, "Would they lie to me…?"  
The silver haired boy rolled his eyes, "Because adults suck like that."  
Sora gasped and covered his mouth, "Riku! You cant say that word in my house!"  
He rolled his eyes again, "Sorry, I guess my mommy will give me coal this year…"

The brunettes eyes lowered, glazed over, "No Santa…?"  
"None."  
"But…"  
"Nope."  
"You sure its our parents?"  
"Yup."  
"But maybe the Easter Bunny just has two jobs."  
Riku slapped himself playfully in the face, "Sora! He's not real either!"  
"Really!?"  
"None of them are!"

Sora looked at his hands, "Wow…"  
Riku nodded, "Yeah, sucks doesn't it?"

Soon after, Riku had to head home. Sora hugged him again, and he unwillingly hugged back.  
They said their "Merry Christmas'" , and Sora solemnly went to his room.  
His father stopped him halfway up, "Where are you going? You need to help me put your stocking up, and where's your letter?"  
He didn't look back, "I didn't write one this year."  
"Why not!? How will Santa know what you want?"

Sora shook his head, and went to bed without supper.

The next morning, Sora and his parents opened presents. Everything was like normal, except a hole in Sora's stomach. Something was missing. The presents were still labeled "From Santa", but somehow knowing they were fakes…They didn't mean as much.  
He found no reason to be good anymore, to stay in the light of the world.

He didn't say a word except for a "Thank you" every now and again.  
And just as he was trying to leave, his parents said they found another gift under the tree.  
Sora stopped, he had gotten everything he asked his parents for. Or that they knew he wanted.

He sat back down and looked at the box. It was fairly big, the paper was a very pretty green-blue colour Sora was sure he'd seen before, and the bow was a deep sea blue. He smiled, it was his favorite colour combination.  
The tag read, "To Sora, From Santa."  
He rolled his eyes and undid the bow, ripped open the wrapping paper.

He jaw dropped, a small gasp fell from him. In the box was the new action figure he had wanted secretly. No one in the whole world knew he wanted that.  
This meant, Santa was real! He was real after all!  
He had to run and tell Riku! He was wrong and Sora was right and Santa was real!  
Everything was good to him again.

It had to be true, no one knew he wanted that, except apparently Santa.  
Oh, and Riku, but that detail must have slipped his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas again! Not much to say...Hm...

_Please review and fav and stuff!  
_


End file.
